The University Of David Clark
by Zakiyya
Summary: Max, Fang, Iggy, and Ella have been accepted into the University of David Clark. Max hopes she gets to room with her sister, but is, instead, roomed with Quanique; a girl who loves to snap a photo and make YouTube Videos. FAX, EGGY, Iggy x OC


**Hey guys…..ha, so it's been a while huh? **

**Fang: A while? It's been years. You've failed us ma'am.**

**Me: Well, see, what had happened was**

**Fang: No, no, no…just no, save your excuses. Cause that's what they are, excuses. **

**Me: *sighs* well, ok, ok….all I can say is I'm sorry. I should have written something, it was like I died or something. I'm sorry. This is long overdue. **

**Fang: Your right, it is. Now just get on with the story so we can get on with our lives. **

**Me: do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Fang: Zakiyya doesn't own Maximum Ride or any of the Maximum Ride characters. **

**MaxPOV**

"I can't believe that these bitches separated us," I said in outrage looking at my sister as we walked in the hallway that contained the dorm rooms. "I pacifically put your name on my dorm room request form. Did you do the same?" I asked looking at my sister, Ella.

We, including Fang and Iggy, were going to College. Yes, college, I know, we hate school right? But since we saved the world and stuff, Fang thought it would be cool to actually do something with our lives. Plus, Ella was going here, The University of David Clark, so we put in our application and so were we. I was majoring in the Elementary Teaching. I know right, W.T.F Max, why would you do such a thing? Well, the flock is growing up, they don't need me anymore, if I teach Elementary kids, they will need me, and when they move up, I get a new set. Fang, he is majoring in Graphic Design. Iggy is in Culinary Arts, and Ella is undecided.

Ella nodded her head as she pulled her hot pink luggage behind her.

"Well, Max, maybe this is a good thing. We can meet new people, get new friends." She smiled as we arrived at her dorm. We could hear Justin Bieber blasting through the door. She grinned.

"Well, what about my Wings?" I said in a hush tone.

"Max, just hide them, it will be fine." She said eager to get inside and meet her roomie. With a sigh, I nodded.

"Fine, it's fine. I'll see you later Ells." I smile softly. She grinned and opened her room. I heard squealing as I walked away to my doom.

When I arrived at my room, D23, I was suddenly getting a sick feeling in my stomach. What if this girl hated me? What if she was extremely weird?

_Oh God._ I thought as I opened the door.

"This room is AMAZING, I really feel like I'm going to like it here." I hear a sing song voice say from the bathroom, while the door was wide opened.

"Um, hello?" I said nervously.

"My roommate is here! I got to go, love ya, talk to y'all later!" She said quickly and came out the bathroom, practically running over me.

"Oh GOSH, I'm so sorry!" She said backing away and I composed myself.

"Uh, its ok, it's ok. I'm Fine." I say chuckling softly looking at the girl. She was a Carmel color with Dark Brown curly hair. It went at least to her mid back. She wore cherry red skinny jeans with an off the shoulder black shirt that had a while heart on it. She had her earring in, all 7 of them, and wore a necklace that was Silver that said 'Baby Girl'. She didn't wear any shoes so I assumed she took them off. She was curvy, filled out nicely in all the right places. Like me, Puberty did a good job on my body, I must say; but my fashion since….I wasn't on her level. I looked like a newly hobo next to her. I wore comfortable sweats and a tank top. With flip flops and my sandy Blonde hair in a messy bun.

I could tell she was studying me, like I was her. She smiled again and held her hand out.

"I'm Quanique; I'm going to be majoring in Photography." I shake her hand gently.

"I'm Maximum, call me Max though. I'm going to major in Elementary School teaching." She smiled again.

"So you like kids?"

"Yea, they are cool." I chuckle. "So," I say after taking a breath. "Have you picked you bed?"

"No, I was actually making a YouTube video, I told my fans that I would as soon as I got here, and I like to keep my word." She giggles.

"Oh, so when you were in the bath room…" She nodded as I talked.

"Yes ma'am, I was making a video," She giggled again. "But, if you don't mind, can I have the bed close to the bathroom?" She asked. We were standing by the bathroom. How the room was made, now just imagine, I'm not sure if I can explain this well.

Now, how the dorms are set up, is there is the hallway. You have your key to get into your room. Mine is on the left side. When you walk in, there are two walls beside you. They are just a little bigger than the two doors that they hold. On the left in the bathroom, on the right is a closet. The bathroom, when you walk in it, on the left, has the cabinet the hold the sink, and a mirror above it, like normal. Then next to the cabinet is a toilet, above the toilet is an above cabinet for meds. And stuff like that. Next to that is the tub and shower. On the right, besides the tub, is another closet. Now, once you exit the bathroom, and you take a left, you go into the bed room. There is one bed, again the bathroom wall. The other is on is on the right wall. We both had dressers, a computer desk. Our room was pretty cool.

"Yeah, sure, you can. I like the one by the window anyways." I smile; the window was right next to my bed. It was perfect to sneak out and take flight.

"Alright, well let's get decorating."

After decorating, Quanique was pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"Hey, are you hungry? " She asked.

"Yea, want to go out." I asked looking up from my phone

"Yaaaaassssss! Let's go to the Café across the street. It looks so cute" She giggled fixing her clothes.

"Alright, do you mind if I see my boyfriend, my Friend and sister come?"

"I don't mind, the more- Whoa, you have a boyfriend?" She turned grinning.

"Yea..." I blush and she jumped on my bed grinning.

"Ooooooo, what's he likes?" She said looking at me with excitement.

"Well, why don't you meet him and decide for yourself." I chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Well, alright," She pouted. "He better be cute. " She giggled and put on her flip flops as I stood.

"Oh he is," I look down at my phone. "My sister is bringing her roommate too." I say.

"Alright, cool." We walk out the room, making sure everything was locked. Then started walking the Café.

"Do you think they will have donuts?" She asked looking at me in wonder. I could see some boys looking at her as she walked. She had this stride that was just breath taking.

"Maybe, why?" I asked feeling like a potato next to her.

"I just crave the soft wrath of a glazed donut right now!" She said like she was in love.

"Hold on Ms. Glaze." I tease with a chuckle making her make a squeak noise. We laugh and smiled as we came to the café.

"Max." Fang smiled. He wore the usual, all black. To the skinny jeans on his legs from the neck on his musical torso. I smile and go into his warm embraces. I look up at him smiling. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine as if we haven't seen each other in years. I pull back and blush.

"I missed you." He said softly making me smile biting my lip.

"I missed you too." I reply and grin. I look and see Iggy smiling.

"Max-a-million!" He laughed and hugged me as I got out of Fangs embraces.

"Hey Ig." I say and laughed pulling away. Quanique smiled at us.

"Guys, this is my roommate, Quanique, Quanique, this is my boyfriend, Fang," She smiled and shook his hand. "And my friend, Iggy." Iggy waved in her direction, not being able to see and all.

"Hi guys." She said softly smiling.

"IGGY!" Ella squealed jumping into Iggy's arms. He was taken back, but hugged her.

"Hey Ells." He said softly. A girl followed her. She wore a mini skirt that was white with hot pink heels and a pink tank top. Her hair was orange was straight. She also wore a lot of makeup. Perfect for Ella.

Ella pulled back and looked at us.

"Hi guys. Who are you?" She asked Quanique who stood there awkwardly.

"I'm Quanique; it's nice to meet you." She says.

"Oh, you too. Guys! This is the coolest bitch ever! Say hello, to, Peaches!" Peaches, her mother must have been high when naming her, or she just loved peaches, smiled at us.

"Hi, ooo, you're cute!" She said to Iggy. "What's your name?" She asked walking to him, placing her hand on his chest.

"I can guarantee it's not a striper name." Iggy laughed making Quanique giggle. Peaches rolled her eyes at the two and went by Ella.

"Well, are we just going to stand here? Or go get something to eat." Quanique said. I smile.

"I'm ready to eat." I say. Quanique smiled and we walked into the café, the others in tow. We ordered and then went to sit down. Quanique ended up sitting next to Iggy.

"Hey." I heard Iggy say softly, looking in her direction.

"Hi." She replied, looking at him.

"What did you get?" Iggy asked. Quanique looked at him. Then replied. "A donut. I got two of them because I was just craving them. I also go French Vanilla coffee." She said smiling.

"Oh, cool, sounds good." He said looking at her. His eyes just a hit off of hers. She gasped very softly. Then hugged him suddenly.

"I'm sorry." I heard her whisper. Fang looked at me and I smirked.

"She's a smart cookie." I mumbled as I ate my cookie. HA. She pulled back and he smiled softy.

"It's fine." He said. "Max, what did you get?" He asked looking in my direction. As I was about to reply, Peaches, decided to speak up.

"Um, why don't you just look? It's right there." She replied. Quanique made a face and rolled her eyes.

"He's blind; dumbass." Quanique said. We looked at her. It was confirmed, she figured out on her own.

"No he's not. Why would he be at this school? I'm sure blind people couldn't get accepted here."

"What the heck, why are you so ignorant? I'm 100% positive that, blind people can get accepted her. There are little dots on the door number so they can read it. What I can't understand, is how you got in this school. "

"Hey, that's my roommate!" Ella said glaring at Quanique.

"And he's your sister's friend, who I'm sure you knew for a while now. You can't just let her run all over him. Why didn't you tell her that he was blind?" Ella crossed her arms, still glaring.

"Look at me all you want honey. I like the attention." Quanique smiled sweetly, and then went back to her food. I was laughing. Fang was smirking.

"Max, I feel like you got the perfect roommate for you." Fang said.

"I think so too." I smile.

Ella and Peaches left, thank God, and Quanique, Iggy, Fang and I, were going to look around down. Walking, since Quanique had no wings. Iggy was holding on to Quanique's belt loop. She didn't mind, she actually offered to let him.

IggyPOV

Sometimes, I get tired of seeing darkness. It's like, depressing. Sure, there are other colors out there, like Quanique's, red pants, but I can't see them. I can feel them. It sucks.

"So, Iggy, what's your major?" Quanique asked.

"Culinary Arts." I smirk.

"Really? So you can cook?" I look at her. She was the first person who wasn't like 'but you're blind'.

"Yes; I'm good at it too. I want to own my very own restaurant. Called Fabulously Iggy." I smiled. She giggled.

"I want to work there, I could be a host."

"Yea and Max can be there bar tender, I want to have a mini bar in there. Fang is going to help me cook."

"So you got this worked out then." Quanique said.

"Yup, I'm excited." I smile at her as we walked back to the campus.

"Well guys, we'll see you later." Max said.

"Bye, Iggy." Quanique hugged me. I hugged back, trying to picture her in my head.

"Bye Nicki." I smile and she giggled. They said their goodbyes and left. We turned and went to our room.

"What does Nicki look like?" I asked Fang. As Fang decorated her too me, I could help but to smile. She was, well, beautiful! I wanted to get to know her better. I needed to. She actually understands me. Or she was just being nice. Either way, I'm going to make Quanique like me, as in, more than just a friend.

**So what did you think? I wanted it to be a little long since I haven't been here in like, twenty thousand million years.**

**Fang: that's about right.**

**Iggy: BUT I NEED THAT ONE THING!**

**Fang: No, 1D doesn't get to come here.**

**Me: Fang, I will slap you into another tomorrow, 1D is always accepted here. **

**Fang: -Sighs- Fine! Do what you want. **

**Me: I will, Also REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Iggy: we crave Reviews. There like sweet candy, in a box. We love them. Why don't you make us happy and do it? **

**Me: please, do it.**


End file.
